Son of Neptune
by blue-hawk31
Summary: This is my point of view of how the son of neptune will be going...
1. Chapter 1

Okay guyz this is my first fan fiction... hope you will enjoy this one...

Disclaimer: every character belongs to rick and i claim no authority on this story

please do review guys.. let me know...

**Chapter 1**

I was walking in a forest and suddenly I got attacked by some sort of creature the size of a small hill. I thought I could out run that thing but it proved to be faster than it looked and it was about to give a fatal blow to me and I woke up.

I found myself in the middle of the forest and I can see in a distance smoke rising to the sky. I tried to remember where I was and then it hit me that I forgot everything except for my name, "percy". I got to my feet and followed the path leading towards the smoke. I walked for about fifteen minutes and "Stop where you are" I heard someone cry after me. I stopped and watched who it was. There were about 10 people and they all were in some ancient armors holding various kind of serious weapons. They came near me and a girl with blue eyes and sandy hair asked," who are you? Why are you trespassing here?"

I said" my name is percy and I am afraid that is all I can tell you guys about me"

She let an angry look at me, "Listen, if you value your life, it will be better for you to answer my questions or else you will regret later", she said with so much anger in her eyes, but when I kept quiet she took out a crescent shaped sword and said "Get ready to die".

With that she pounced on me, I instantly took out the pen in my pocket and uncapped it, in my hand was a bronze sword, she attacked me furiously but I was able sense her moves with ease. No matter how hard she tried I was deflecting the blows without even breaking sweat. She began to lose the match and that's when it happened all the other guys in that group who stood watching our fight came to her aid. I felt a strange pull in my gut that somehow felt familiar and since I couldn't remember who I was and then these people are attacking me, I felt a sudden surge of anger seep through and I went crazy in the fight.

Dodge, slash, dodge, block and hit, it all seemed so natural and familiar to me fighting with that sword, and when I stopped all the ten people are lying on the ground with all wounds, staring me to death. I restrained myself from making any serious wounds on them by avoiding all the vital spots. Now it is time I get some answers, so I asked the girl with blue eyes "where am I? What is this place?"

Suddenly I heard a snarl behind me and when I turn back I say a wolf the size of a horse looking at me and the weird part is it talked. It asked me follow her to the camp

Then I followed them to a very large area. At the center of it there is a huge castle and around it lays some big houses. There are kids of all ages practicing with weapons. The group took me to the central castle and I was taken to a big room and after a few moments large wolf entered.

"All I remember is that my name is percy and nothing more", the campers in the room all stared at me in disbelief and when I asked what it is the wolf replied" Don't you realize it, you are talking in Greek"

Then I realized that I am indeed speaking Greek and then asked where am I, " you are in the Castra Roma and to answer your next question, my name is Lupa"


	2. Chapter 2

First i wanna thank you guyz for your amazing response to my first story

here is the second chapter, "I Hope you guys will enjoy this" please let me know by your reviews Enjoy... :)

**Chapter 2**

"Lupa..?" I was clearly confused and by the looks of the other campers at me I am clearly making a funny face with questioning look on my face.

"Lupa as in the raiser of the Rome founders Romulus and Remus?" with that question the wolf moved her head as in agreement. "so what does it have to do with me?" I asked.

"you my dear is a demigod and do you have any idea who your god parent might be?" she asked "A demi what?" I asked, but I wasn't that surprised to hear that term that much as I should be.

"go and have a look around the camp, you will know the answer pretty soon" Lupa said and she looked at the blue eyed girl with a meaningful glance and went out of the room. The girl bowed down to the wolf and so does the others as she left and once she is out of the room, "Follow me" the blue eyed girl said.

I followed her, " I am Reyna, daughter of Mars".

"Mars, you mean Ares right" I interrupted her, she shot a daring glance as to determine how to kill me and then after a moment spoke " never compare a Roman demigod as a child of Greek god" and she became silent. " I am sorry but whenever you say a roman god name my mind is coming up with the greek names, can't help it" I said.

As we are walking we came to a large building she told me is the pantheon, the temple of all gods and and the corner of the temple is a large room. "That is where you are going to stay until we know who your godly parent is" she said without stopping or looking at me. Then after the pantheon, we came across a statue of goddess, and it is huge. The goddess was armed and is in goat skin. "Is that aegis armor of Athena" I asked Ryena but when I saw her she is kneeling before the goddess. She stood up and said " she is Juno, the chief patron of Rome and this camp", "Hera?" I asked. The surrounding froze and so did Ryena, the statue began to speak to me,

" Perceus, I am Hera but here I go by the name Juno and my persona is different than you used to know, I don't have the time to explain the less important matters. It took almost all my power now that I am in a prison, it is important that you gain the trust of the campers in here and acceptance of your leadership, or it is the end of the gods and Olympus and you won't get your memory back"

"wait, you took my memories and what exactly do you think you have any right to do so?" I was yelling but the statue spoke no more and the surrounding unfroze.

I told Ryena that I need a visit to Lupa and with that our little expedition of the camp came to an end and she took me to Lupa, the wolf as if expecting us asked us to come in. I repeated my experience and Lupa nodded like she understood.

Ryena was mystified and asked "didn't the greek gods succeeded by the Roman gods, Lupa?"

I looked in to the ancient eyes of Lupa and she spoke " it is not that simple my child, gods are the sources of power in this world and as long as they are being remembered for a shape they do exist in that shape, Now tell me whether the greek gods name disappeared in this world?" Reyna nodded as to say a no.

"so the greek gods still exist and so does greek demigods" the she-wolf told looking at me. Ryena gave a suspicious glance at me and with that I knew that my task here is going to be a lot tougher than I was thinking a moment ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys… hope you are njoying this story of mine….

Chapter 3

Reyna looked confused, "but how can we not know of greek demigods?" she asked Lupa.

"It is a decision" Lupa spoke" taken by the gods after the civil war in the 19th centuary"

"what a civil war between demigods?"

"yes, between greek demigods and roman demigods, and it was bloody and so to avoid further such wars the greek and roman demigods are raised without the awareness of others existence" Lupa replied

"Okay, what it has to do with the disappearance of Jason and this boy here" Reyna asked,

"Everything will be answered in time" the she wolf told and then turned towards me and told " You demigod, you will be tested of your worthiness to stay here and believe me it is not going to be easy, now you can go and rest "

Something in her eyes told me that she is not lying about the difficulty of the test. Reyna led me again to the mercury cabin and en-route she was silent and so was I.

In the mercury cabin there are some 15 campers and a guy named Bobby gave me a sleeping bag and showed me a place where I can sleep.

That night I thought I wouldn't get any sleep with all this weird things going on but as soon as closed my eyes I drifted off into my sleep.

I wokeup when the guy Bobby called my name, he said it is time for the test and told me get ready. And when I got ready he led me to the training ground. A" coliseum" of moderate size where a few hundred spectators can watch the fight.

"I hope" bobby said "you like to watch gladiator fights"

"what does gladiator fights have to do with my test" I asked

"you will know, just about now" he curtly replied and then asked me to wait at the entrance of the field and went to the stands.

"Hey are you ready?" a voice asked me from behind, it was Reyna. Though she looked just nonchalant I could say deeply she cared about others. "you are going to face the best fighter present in the camp now and you have to show the campers and counselors that you are worthy enough to stay with us, you don't need to win but just show you are worthy and that is enough" she said and then suddenly whispered "Lupa ordered me to be quiet about the Greek gods and stuff and so don't tell anyone about the greek stuff yet..?"

I nodded my head and then there was a roar in the stands and a demigod about 17 years entered the arena.

"Good luck, there you will find the armor go and get yourself battle ready" she pointed towards a room at the left side of the entrance. Somehow I didn't want to be in an armor but I went in to the room and took the armor. I just went for the upper body armor and man it is heavy.

I came out and reyna asked "don't get ahead of yourself just because you fought well yesterday doesn't mean you have to be careless, He is the second best fighter I've ever seen in this camp after Jason. But that didn't scared me somehow I know that I can't be harmed.

Suddenly there was absolute silence and in arena Lupa appeared. She called my name


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Percy Jackson" Lupa called out loud "you will be tested and if you fail then you will not be allowed to reside in the camp anymore"

The warrior in the armor pulled out his sword and spoke "My name is Tyler, son of Mars, Second in charge of the camp. I challenge you Percy Jackson to a battle, do you accept it" He sounded confident.

"I accept your challenge, so what exactly should I have to do" I asked

"You fight me, one on one and the battle continues till one knocks out the other" he replied

"This is your first part of the test" Lupa interrupted and everyone seemed to be confused and "let the sparring begin" she said

The guy let a battle cry, came at me with amazing speed but somehow I could just dodge his attack with ease. He seemed surprised but only for a fraction of second but he composed himself and came back at me.

His strike is of pure force and normally that would have knocked the sword out of his opponent but somehow I held my ground and it probably was the first time someone did that to Tyler and his eyes are angry.

"Fight back" he yelled at me and striked at me and I again blocked his attack.

"You had your chance" I don't know why I said that "Now it is my time" probably somehow I wanted to look strong.

I yelled and then went full offensive and it felt so natural. Strike, dodge, block, Jump, strike and in two minutes Tyler is on the ground and my sword is at his throat.

"Do you accept defeat or should I knock you out cold" I asked. He tried to get my sword away from my hands but my grip was too hard. With a defiant look on his face he accepted his defeat and there was absolute silence in the arena.

Breaking that silence was Lupa's voice " well you are skilled percy Jackson but your test is not over but for now you can go and take rest"

The entire arena looked as though they are electrocuted. There was absolute silence and their looks were on me.

I went to the door where Reyna was standing looking at me. "why is every one looking so shocked?" I asked her

"Because you beat Tyler faster than even Jason could and Believe me it is not easy to fight TYler let alone win" she replied

"so what else do you guys do in this place other than fighting" I asked

"Training and then learning" was the reply and turned to see who gave the reply and saw a girl about 16 years coming towards us. She had this blue eyes and dark brown hair, which kind of looked pretty on her. "Nice match and that fighting style of yours, what is it?" she asked

"Um I dont know?" was intelligent answer and she looked like "yeah I believe that and then i am a goddess" Reyna intervened and told her about amnesia problem and she looked at me.

"oh, Percy, I am Hazel daughter of Apollo" She introduced herself. " you say you dont remember anything other than your name then how come you beat Tyler like he is an amateur" I was about to say something then she probably know what i was going to say being the daughter of the god of prophecy said "wait, let me guess your answer, You dont know.?" we all laughed and I suddenly realized that it is the first time I saw someone laugh since I came to this camp.

well guys there it is my fourth chapter...

I am sorry i am late in submitting this story but i have a reason... I have this semester exams and so kind of busy in it... so how have you liked it... please review it guyz..

Love it or hate it.. please let me know by reviewing... let me know if there are any suggestions.. so long till the next chapter

ciao... :) ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night was uneventful. We all dinner and I sat with the mercury kids and it kind of felt to me like it is more of a military camp rather than a camp where teenagers hangout. No one spoke during dinner and after that during my walk towards the mercury cabin I heard a voice say "Good Fight this afternoon" I turned around to see Bobby.

I smiled and said thanks and I met the guy Tyler and I thought I am in for some murderous looks but he just passed by and I thought "wow, That went well I think, I thought he might wanna get back at me or something like that" I might have said that out loud and the mercury chancellor Bobby said "That's how the things work here. Power gives you respect here."

"A delightful way to keep the things here" I smirked and "May be this is not cheerful around this camp but this discipline is what that helps us survive out there against the monsters" Bobby said. We were in the Mercury cabin and "Nice talking to you man, Thanks" I said and he smiled and went to his bed and I went to my bunk.

I was too tired to even change my dress and so I went to sleep. That night was dreamless and when I woke up the other guys are already are getting ready. "What is the menu for today?" I asked Bobby and "Nothing much just your second test and some training" was the answer.

I got up and had a bath and I immediately felt a lot better and then went to the dining hall. Reyna and Hazel met and "Good luck today," Hazel wished me. Together we went to the coliseum and already the stands are full.

"Go and get your armor" Reyna told me. "I don't want that armor it is way too heavy and I can't move quick enough in that one" I said. Hazel looked at me like I was crazy and said "You don't an armor when you are going into a battle, are you crazy or what?" I was about to reply when I heard my name from the stands.

Lupa, the she wolf was standing majestically over the center and everyone kept silent instantly. I went in to the battle ground and stood there, looking in her eyes, I could sense that this test whatever it is, going to be a lot tougher than the pervious one.

She faced the crowd and said" Yesterday, Percy Jackson had his first test, the test of his skill. Today he will face his second test the test of his strength"

And then faced me and said" You have to get that chest in the middle of the arena Percy Jackson, and you have a choice to make, the choice that helps to decide in which legion should you be staying" and you might guess that I have no idea what she is talking about legions?

She might have understood my confusion and "there are twelve legions in this camp, the first legion being the strongest and the twelfth being the amateurs and the legion you choose now to get that chest will be the one you will be placed in, but be careful if you chose some legion and fail to complete the task you will be killed."

With that happy thought in my mind my automatic reaction is to choose the twelfth but something in my mind set that I am more capable than I can remember and with one strong breath "I choose to challenge the First Legion"

The silence in the coliseum was well just creepy. Everyone was looking at me like I was mad or something. Breaking the silence was the voice of Lupa "The test begins in five minutes and I order the first legion to come into the arena" she commanded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Five minutes that is what I had after which I will be fighting for my life I guess. I went near the stands where Reyna and Hazel are looking at me like they can't believe what they just heard.

"Are you insane?" Reyna screamed at me "The entire first legion, Do you know that the first legion is the most disciplined and most ruthless of this camp"

"Well I thought here the more powerful you look the more trust you gain. Isn't the way it works?" was my reply "and the way I figured fighting the first legion is an instant way to get respect from all others"

She was at the loss of words probably due to my recklessness and slowly Hazel spoke "well I guess you will be fighting me and Reyna and don't expect us to go easy on you." And they both went off to get their armors on, and the five minutes passed by just like that.

I went back to the arena to find a bunch of people in classic roman attire with helmets on, very hard to say who is who. I counted and a total of fifteen warriors were there.

Lupa was standing on the platform in the middle of the coliseum "let the test begin, the match will continue until Percy Jackson is knocked out cold or he gets that chest from the legion"

I looked at them and three persons are standing near the chest whereas the remaining twelve guys started walking towards me. Then the front person charged me and my instincts took over. I managed to block every strike of his and before soon he exhausted himself by being all offensive. I saw my chance and twisted his sword with mine and clang his sword is knocked of his arm and I hit him on his neck with the flat of my sword and he fell down on the ground unconscious. Seeing this all the remaining eleven people charged me at the same time.

I don't know whether it is the lack of the heavy armor that made me fast or the armor they are wearing that made them slow but they their swords couldn't just touch me. Don't ask me how I fought because I myself don't know how I did it. My body just moved involuntarily dodging and blocking every attack and then attacking them. After 5 minutes I was clearly at an advantage when suddenly an arrow whizzed through the oncoming assault missed my shoulder by an inch or so.

But I looked from where did the arrow came and it is one of the three standing guard at the chest. I just lost my temper when I saw that they are aiming for me again. Meanwhile a guy tried to attack me from behind. I barely blocked his sword and "Never sneak up behind me" I said in a slow and threating cold voice.

I lost my temper and winds began to swirl around me. That guy who tried to attack me backed away from me. I began to rise slowly in the air and in a few moments I was in the middle of my very own hurricane. The winds are very strong and my attackers struggled to even stand let alone fight me. I concentrated a bit more and every warrior near me were thrown toward the walls due to the force of the winds. I willed myself towards the ground and the hurricane disappeared. I walked towards the chest and the three warriors standing in the way.

"This is your chance to back away or I won't go easy on you especially not after that little stunt with the arrow." I said and I am sure I sensed some confusion and fear in them. They stood there and I charged at them. Before two minutes two of the three are disarmed. The only one left is the warrior who shot the arrow at me, probably a kid of Apollo. Since that person only had a bow to defend I didn't want to attack with my sword. Suddenly out of instinct I pierced my sword in the ground and water started seeping through the hole. I concentrated on the water and willed it towards the lone warrior with enough force to knock that warrior out of the way.

I went near the chest and touched it and claimed my victory. The entire coliseum fell absolutely silent. Lupa spoke "The winner is Perceus Jackson, son of Lord Neptune" and every one was amazed at that announcement.

"Well done Percy Jackson", a voice in my head spoke, I recognized it as the voice of Hera, " Just you have to blend in them enough so that they can listen to you when the time comes" and I passed out.

I hope you enjoyed the story. Review it guys... please gives me the inspiration to write the story,

please let me know your suggestions too...


End file.
